Don't Wanna Lose You
by Arwen Magic
Summary: Harry no se ve capaz de asistir al funeral, pero quizá allí haga realidad el deseo que tiene desde que le perdió: Volver a oír su voz... [En Honor al personaje fallecido en el 5º Libro, en mi estado de frustración y tristeza]


Necesito desfogarme, necesito sacar la tristeza que llevo dentro porque realmente hace una semana que empecé a escribir para seguir mis fics pero ahora me veo incapacitada, no puedo seguir, ni yo ni muchas personas que conozco.

Es _irónico_ que hace poco creáramos entre muchas la Religión Siriusana y que entre gozos y diversiones, fans de todas partes le quisiéramos tantísimo. La esperanza se ha marchado, y lo que siento es muy complejo pero simplemente no me lo creo.

Lloro y río y no puedo dormir, quizá sea tontería: sólo era un personaje de ficción. Pero dicho personaje me hizo pasar muchos momentos felices, pensamientos del futuro de una saga que ya no serán realizados. Por él y por todos este escrito para calmar la pena.

**-Don't ****Wanna**** Lose You-**

Despierto de nuevo. Lágrimas en mis ojos, dolor, llanto en mi corazón. No puedo seguir durmiendo, la mullida cama reclama mi sueño, mis ojos cansados ser cerrados, pero no puedo, no lo soporto, no puede ser cierto.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas contraídas y apoyo mi cabeza, veo tu rostro, tu sonrisa de triunfo, pero no estás aquí.

Sé que he de descansar, mañana habrá un funeral en tu honor, no seré capaz de aguantar la calma, de guardar silencio, lo sé.

Acabo estirado como al principio, soñando de nuevo tu muerte, viendo como tu cuerpo cae para luego no volver a ser levantado y espero, no regresas y grito, no recibo respuesta.

_-Harry, despierta._

Una voz dulce me despierta de lo aterrador, me seca el sudor frío, me abraza después de ver mis lágrimas: **Remus**, él sufre igual que yo, él también te necesita. Es el único que queda de vuestro grupo de colegiales. Me besa en la frente y me calma. Él también llora, pero disimula su llanto mirando hacia otro lado, conservando la postura.

Camino entre la gente, todos de negro, todos serios y callados. Sólo oigo sus palabras de lástima hacia mí, no sólo eras mi padrino, en cierta forma eras mi tío, y tú lo sabes. Todos están ahí, alrededor de una brillante escultura, un can de plata con una abertura en su base, debajo de la inscripción donde todos te alabamos.

En dicha abertura descansarás para siempre, pero solamente tu cuerpo, espero que tu alma esté junto a mis padres, a los que también perdí, pero quizá no de forma tan dolorosa, ya que no lo recuerdo tan vividamente.

Mientras un miembro del Ministerio encargado de santificar tu nombre acaba su plegaria yo levanto la cabeza, miro a mi alrededor, todos están con los ojos cerrados, incluso sé que Snape está entristecido, en el fondo de su alma. Detrás de todos veo a alguien que quizá no ha sido invitado. Una figura con una capa blanca, nívea, casi transparente.

Camino hacia la figura, nadie dice nada, nadie me impide avanzar hasta allí, nadie me mira confuso. Y cuando llego, me paralizo: Veo tu rostro, tus ojos sabios y tu sonrisa divertida, tus rasgos finos y elegantes. Me tiendes una mano pero la traspaso. Lloro, te necesito, necesito a mi padrino, aquél que se comportaba como mi propio padre y me quería y me cuidaba.

Nos observamos, intentas limpiarme las lágrimas pero sabes que no es posible, todo ha acabado. Pero hay algo que deseo desde tu muerte: volver a oír tu voz.

_-Sirius, no me dejes solo, quiero que vuelvas..._

_-Vamos, Harry, no estás solo, y tú lo sabes –_tu voz suena igual que siempre, pero más lejana_-. Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Quiero que seas fuerte y que sobre todo nunca jamás pierdas la esperanza. Quiero que mires siempre hacia delante y con la cabeza bien alta… y quiero que me recuerdes, que me tengas en tu corazón y que no olvides que siempre estaré observándote._

_-¡Pero yo te necesito a mi lado! –_grito descontrolado, no quiero dejarte marchar, soy egoísta y lo sé, me da igual.

_-¿No lo comprendes, Harry? Siempre estaré a tu lado, donde quiera que vayas estaré en tu corazón, no derrames más lágrimas, sé fuerte…_

Tu voz se pierde en el silencio, grito pero no oigo mis palabras, mis labios sólo producen sonidos mudos y al levantar la cabeza ya no estás. Me encuentro de nuevo en mi lugar entre los que te quieren.

Miro a Remus y me sonríe, los dos difundimos nuestras últimas lágrimas, los dos hemos podido despedirnos de ti, los dos te hemos podido dar…. el último ADIOS.

------------------

Ya está, he volcado aquí mis sentimientos, no sé si es bonito, pero no importa, que él haya muerto en los libros no significa nada, él sigue vivo entre nosotros. Un genial personaje que no debió desaparecer.

Rowling te equivocaste muchísimo.

P.D: Y pido perdón a aquellas personas a las que dejé tirada en el msn sin querer, no fue culpa mía. Valéis todos mucho. Me alegro de poder volver a entrar a a leer los maravillosos fics que escribís.

P.D2: Este mini-fic es en honor a ese genial personaje pero sobretodo para vosotros, los que me comprendéis…

**ARWEN VANADIS MAGIC**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


End file.
